


haunted past

by Kindred



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec Hardison, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Multi, Rentboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Hardison hears a voice of a man who kidnapped him when he was 15 and now he has to explain why he is scared.





	haunted past

Nate shook hands of man who that just oozed nasty, they talked about the party and the host who is the Mark Nate and his team want to take down. ‘Shit.’ He could hear Hardison say, his voice was shaking. He leered at the young waiter that walked up to them and offered them a drink of champagne “Nothing wrong with feeling young again.” The man said to Nate “As long I’m the only feeling up the young man.” He laughed and then walked away following the young waiter. Nate was floored by the man response and turned to walk away. ‘Why him!’ Hardison sob though the com   
“Something you want to share?” Nate asked  
‘No.’ Came the hiss  
“Something is bothering you.” Sophie said as she sat at the bar watching their Host.  
‘I rather not talk about it; we have a job let’s end it there!’   
“Okay we will drop it for now.” Nate told him.

After said Mark was locked up and the money he stole returned to the people he took it from. They returned to HQ and found Hardison looking like shit his hand shaking; Parker was the first to reach him and touch his shoulder that made him jump and looked at her with wide eyes. “Was it him?” She asked him.   
“Don’t make me tell them.” He beg, Eliot was next to stand by him and watched the way Hardison was panicking.   
“Nate we need to use your bed room.” He growled out and helped Alec stand and lead him up towards the spiral stair case, when his legs gave out from under him.   
“Sure?” Nate was confused as Eliot picked up their hacker and carried him up the stairs. The blonde thief followed up behind them.   
“Wait let’s give them sometime, come on let’s get another drink.” Sophie tells him, as she stopped him from follow after them.   
“But-but…”  
“For god sake Nate they are not going to have sex.” She sighed pulling him away and back down to the bar.

It was an hour later before they saw any of them and it was Eliot who walked into the bar and behind the counter, he picked up a beer and pulls the cap off before downing it in one ago. Both Nate and Sophie looked at him with worried eyes, leaning against the counter. “How is he?” She asked him,  
“A sleep, Parker is still with him.” He said gruffly, he sighed and ran his fingers though his hair and pulled it back from his face before looking up at them. “Matthew Hunt and when Hardison was 15 he was accidentally picked up by Hunt who thought he was a rentboy, but when he learnt he was just waiting for his Grandmother to pick him up it become a kidnapping.” He spat out, his hands now balling up into fists.   
“Oh god poor Hardison.” Sophie whispered as she covered her mouth, as her eyes welled up for her friend. Nate was quiet as he watched Eliot nostrils flare out as he breathed in deeply trying to control his anger. 

He stood up and leaned over and the counter and picked up another small whisky glass and the poured another strong drink and pushed it towards him. “Drink it up.” He told him, Eliot took the drink and downed it and hissed at it’d burn. “What happen?” Nate asked him  
“Hunt kept him locked in his room for two weeks, then for some reason he dropped Hardison off where he found him and shoved a wad of bills into his hands and drove off.” He snarled, He grabbed the bottle from Nate before he could pour it himself and poured another glass for him.   
“Did he go to the police?” Sophie asked   
“Sure he did, but they didn’t believe him Hunt made it out that Hardison was trying to get attention because of his home life, being stuck in the foster system made him needy. They dismissed it all even the bruises and bite.” Again Nate was quiet before rubbing the back of his head.  
“Eliot you and Parker take him home takes a couple of days.”   
“You sure?” He asked  
“Yeah we all need a break.” He told him, he rubbed the back of his head. Eliot nodded and went back up to see the other.   
“What are you planning Nate?” Sophie asked  
“At the moment to kill Matthew Hunt.”


End file.
